Historically, networks offering unrelated services such as a media-delivery network (e.g., cable-television network) and a communications network (e.g., mobile telecommunications network) have not shared customer profiles containing information that includes interests and preferences of individual customers. Technologies developed in recent years, however, have brought such networks closer. The current state of the art could be improved by providing, among other things, the networks with ability to share mutually collected user information such as purchasing history or preferences of individual customers.